The Hospital
by be.my.edward
Summary: What would happen if Harry didn't die? What if he held on just a bit longer? Edward thinks that Bella's in the hospital, and that it's all his fault. What will he do? Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or new Moon.
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

_"I don't understand what you're saying Rosalie."_

_A long pause, the length of a few human heartbeats._

_"She's dead Edward."_

_A longer pause _

_"I'm sorry. You have a right to know, I think. Bella...threw herself off a cliff two days ago. Alce saw it, but it was too late to do anything. I think she would of helped, though, broken her word, if there had been time. She went back to do what she could for Charlie. You know how she's always cared for him--"_

_The phone went dead. Itr took me a few seconds to realise that I'd shut the power off._

_I sat in the dusty darkness for a long, frozen space. It was like time had ended, like the uninverse had stopped._

_Slowly, moving like an old man, I turned my phone back on to dial the number I'd told myself that I'd never call again._

_If she answered, I would hang up. If it was Charlie, I'd get the information I needed through subterfuge. I'd prove Rosalie's sick little joke wrong, and then go back to nothingness._

_"Swan residence," answered a voice I'd never heard before. A man's husky voice, deep, but still youthful._

_I didn't pause to think about the implications of that._

_"This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I said, perfectly imitating my father's voice. "May I please speak to Charlie?"_

_"He's not here," the voice responded, and I was dimly suprised by the anger in it. The words were almost a snarl. But that didn't matter._

_"Well, where is he then?" I demanded, getting impatient._

_There was a short pause, as if the stranger wanted to withold the information from me._

_"He's at the hospital," the boy finally answered._

_I shut the phone again._

Before I could even think through the action in my head, I was running. Faster than I ever had before. Even faster than when James had Bella, and faster than when I had told Bella goodbye.

I had told Bella goodbye! How could I have been so stupid? I had though it was for her own good, but it turned out to be the exact opposite. I had driven Bella to jump off a cliff. Now she was probably lying in some hospital bed, in pain. And it was all my fault! The anger at myself mixed with the worry for Bella drove me even faster.

I dodged over people, and through buildings to shield myself from the sun. I was going too fast for people to see me. Even if they did, it didn't matter. They would simply convince themselves that it was all in their minds.

I was no longer just a depressed vampire. I was now a depressed vampire that running to make sure that his girlfriend was going to make it throught the night.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Jake is taking me to the hospital. I tried to convince him not too. But after we both had our little naps on the couch at his house, he decided I needed to be looked at by Dr. Gerandy. His thoughts were further developed when Billy, coming home to update us on how Harry was, casually said how I might have a concussion from not breathing for the length of time that I was under the water for.

Thanks, Billy.

Though, I was relieved that Harry was more stable than he had been when I saw Sam at the bottom of the cliff. He was in a coma, so he was going to be all right as long as he woke up soon.

Maybe If I told Jacob that...that...I left the stove on this morning!

"Jake," I tugged on his arm as he was trying to drag me to my truck. "I think I left the stove on this morning. The house may be burning down right now, and you're taking me to the hospital. Think about what Charlie would say."

"Bella." Jacob started to say, "You need to practise lying. You aren't very good at it." Damn! I cursed silently. "And anyways, you're the type of person who would always double check that the stove was off before she left, so we'll never have a problem with that."

Why do I have to be such a horrible liar? It's just not fair. I mean Jacob can lie perfectly well, and I can never tell what's truth and what isn't. Not that Jake can easily lie to me. Really, with the werewolf thing, he had trouble not telling me about that for two weeks! And Ed- No. I will not subject myself to that kind of pain again. Jumping off the cliff had been extremely reviving, and now I was all full of Ed- No. I wouldn't say his name. I was now full of happiness from _his _voice. He was a great liar anyways, as were the rest of the Cul- The whole in my chest opened. It was a good thing that Jacob was pulling me along while holding me around the waist, otherwise I would have been almost doubled over in pain.

Jake was sticking me in the truck. He did up the seatbelt, slammed the door shut, and went to the driver's side.

As soon as he walked around, I quickly undid my seatbelt and jump out of the truck. I stepped out one step and, what do you know, I tripped.

Once again, why do I have to be so un-coordinated?

Jake came to the passenger's side where I was sprawled out on the ground and picked me up again.

"Now do you see why you need to go to the hospital?" He asked, stifling a laugh.

"Fine Jake, but no needles." I gave in. He walked over to the driver side this time, and slid me over the seat to the passengers side that that he could get in.

I did up my seatbelt by myself. Jacob pulled out of his driveway and down the street toward the hospital. Great.

It was a quite ride for me to meet my doom. Jake didn't even bother to engage me in conversation.

I stared at him instead. Jacob was beautiful, to me. So much, that he could almost compare with _him. _I really did love Jacob.

Not at all in comparison to _him _of course, but still a little bit. And also not in the same way, there was no more room in my heart for that kind of love.

Thinking about how much I loved-no love..._him _made me wonder. What if he ever came back? Not to see me obviously, just to visit his old house or something. What would I do if I saw him? My mind would scream for me to turn in the other direction and run, but I couldn't doubt what my heart would force me to do. If I ever saw _him _again, without being able to control myself, I would run to him and hug him. Even if he pushed me away, I would continue staring at his beauty, for as long as he stayed in Forks. And that scared me.

Jacob opened the passenger door and lifted me out. I hadn't even realised that we were at the hospital yet. Boy, time flies fast when you're thinking about love.

He carried my inside the main building and I didn't protest; all of my days activities had worn me out.

Suprisingly enough, the hospital waiting room was close to empty.

Jacob took me towards the front desk and explained what was wrong with me.

"She jumped off a cliff this morning," with the startled look of the receptionist, he continued "Just for fun, cliff diving. But she did it alone so she was under the water for quite some time before I dived in and saved her."

I hated the way Jacob said "dived in and saved her". As if I always needed to be saved. As if I couldn't take care of myself. Well, I guess I did need some help walking across flat surfaces now and then, but I wasn't always a damsel in distress.

The receptionist replied, "I see, well, we'll just run some tests, and we'll keep you," she looked pointedly at me, "Overnight, just in case you have a concussion." Right, because I so believe you aren't keeping my to see if I'm suicidal.

She nodded for me to go down a hallway to where Dr. Gerandy was sitting on a chair, reading a book.

Jacob carried me down the hall and then he cleared his throat.

"Dr. Gerandy? Could take a look at Bella here, she jumped off a cliff and may have a concussion." Jacob had put why we were there so bluntly I could tell he was trying to stifle a laugh.

Dr. Gerandy nodded and led me to a bed surrounded by others. Jacob sat me on the bed.

He leaned over a small table next to the bed, his back to me and Jake.

He turned around, "Bella, we're just going to have to do a few test," He pulled out a needle from behind him, I jumped off the bed and started to squirm backwards, "Now Bella, just stay still, this won't hurt a bit, just a little prick."

I was swerving away from him, and I looked warily at Jake. "You promised," I tripped, and then I was crawling backward, "You said, no needles!"

A nurse was holding me to the floor, and Jacob was staring, shocked. Dr. Gerandy pushed the needle in my arm, and I could feel myself getting tired. My eyes filled up with tears. He had promised! As everythinng started to go dark, I let out one last kick at Dr. Gerandy to get the needle out of my arm.

My head hit the floor, and then it was went black.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

I ran non-stop to the airport. As I ran by the information screens, I saw how a plane was leaving for Seattle in five minutes. There was no time for me to buy a ticket. I searched for where the plane was, and then I found it. Just as the door to the luggage was closing, I climbed in.

The plane was not gong along at an extremly slow speed. I probably could've run faster than it. But, considering that I couldn't fly, the plane would get me closer to my Bella sooner than I could running .

My Bella. Surely she would take me back? Unless...she had moved on, as I meant for her too.

Bella, always behind my eyes, smiled at me.

If she had moved on, I would be all right with it. At least I would lead her to think that. Though, true enough, I probably could make it so that I could see that she was fine without her actually seeing me. NO! Every muscle in my body, every cell, screamed the word. I wouldn't be able to do that.

Just her scent, her face, her smile, would make my legs walk up to her. I wouldn't be able to stop myself from talking to her. Wishing her well.

What am I saying? I couldn't just go on, as if it had never happened. As if we were just friends, not soulmates. As is she were my biology partener, not the girl that I had given everything to. I had told her everything. She trusted me, even being the monster that I was. She had even loved me.

I led her to trust me and I just ruined it, just like that. I, particularly, would never be able to love again, for as long as I...existed. I did really hope that she fared better than me. I had been unbearable for my family these past monthes. They had become so _polite, _acting as if we were only acquaintances. I couldn't blame them of course, I had been unaprochable. I wouldn't come out of my new room, at our new house. I even moved the piano there so that I could play Bella's lullaby. I finally had to let them free of their unsaid obligation to take care of me. I was ruining their, well, all except Rosalie's, life. The must of gotten better after I left.

I had to assist them by doing what they would not say. I had gotten away from them, and then I was off to brood by myself. I had barely done anything for monthes. I hadn't hunted in so long, and that was going to be a problem in the hospital, near so much blood. I'd be fine around Bella though, but what if she was...

BAM! I was thrust up in the luggage area, thrown by the turbulence.

My thought organized themselves again. I'd be able to control myself around Bella not matter how thirsty I was. And if it meant seeing Bella, I'd be all right in the hospital if I really concentrated.

I closed my eyes and leaned back on someone's luggage. I was going to see Bella.

_Hold on Bella, I'm coming._


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I woke up in an uncomfortable bed. I really hate hospitals. I glanced around the room, my eyes going from the clock, reading two am, to the IV in my arm. Ugh. I looked the other way as a roll of nasea hit me.

_hmm_...Now why does me, sitting in a hospital bed, almost throwing up from a needle, and being in that bed because of a vampire, seem so familiar to me. Oh yeah, last year, after James came.

Alice was sitting beside the bed in a turquoise pleather chair, pretending to be asleep.

Once again...after James, when I woke up in the hospital, there was a vampire next to me. And that vampire had sat in a similar chair. I cringed as the memory of my beautiful vampire came to me. No. He was not _my vampire_. He was just...just...a vampire who I happened to know.

Alice must of heard me stirring, because she lifted her head up from her lap and looked at me.

I practically jumped off the bed to try and hug her. I didn't feel dizzy or sick or anything, but still Alice gently pushed me back down on the bed.

"Oh Alice!" I sobbed, breaking into tears. I beckened for her to come closer and then I hugged her. I took in her wonderful smell and didn't let go until she used her iron grip to unhook my hands from around her neck.

"Well, Bella," she sighed, "I had fogotten how exuberant you are."

It then dawned on me what Alice must of seen.

"Alice, did you see me fall off the..." I started to say but she cut me off.

"No Bella! I saw you jump."

I looked sheepishly down at the sheets.

"How could you Bella? Did you think about Charlie? About my brother? Don't you realise what he's gone through to-"

This time I caught her off. "Alice, I wasn't trying to kill myself."

She raised a perfect eyebrow. "Oh, so you were...cliff diving I suppose?"

"Actually, yes. I saw Jake's friends doing it before and I wanted to try it...Hey! Where is Jacob, anyways?"

Now Alice was glaring at me. "Do you mean the werewolf?"

I was starting to wish that the floor would swallow me up. "Yes. But, he did save me after I jumped off the cliff."

Alice's glare was a bit softer. "He did? Well then how come I didn't see him in me...He's at your house with Charlie. Charlie is home getting some sleep because you've been out for three days and because Harry is gone."

My eyes started to fill up with tears. Poor Charlie. Then, some more reality settled in. "How did you know I was in the hospital, wouldn't you have had to run into Jacob? And if you did run into him, even so, why would he tell you that I was here. Because from what I understand, vampires and werewolves don't have a very close relationship." I was defenitly babbling.

Alice replied, "Well, you're right on one count. I did run into...Jacob...but he was with your father at the time so we were both able to keep our composure."

Alice paused fror a long moment, at least for her. "A werewolf? Really, Bella, what have you been getting yourself into? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Alice! Jacob isn't that bad! And really," I was sarcastic now, lowering my voice, "It's not like I know any vampires or anything! And Jacob's only been a werewolf for a few weeks!"

"A young werewolf! Do you know what kind of control it would take him to not rip you to shreds if you got him angry! Leave it to you Bella, anyone else would be better off when the vampires leave town but you have to go find the first monsters you can."

"Oh, and no one else that I know needs control around me, or could be classified as a monster? Alice! And I'll have you know if it weren't for Jacob and the rest of the pack I'd be dead by now." Alice's mouth was starting to slowly open in shock.

"What do you mean Bella? Who's trying to kill you _now_?" She sounded unerved, but still calm.

"You mean you don't know? Well, first Laurent and then Victoria was-"

"What!" Alice was anything but calm now. Then she was muttering to herself. "Oh, I know you wouldn't be safe without us! I told him...but did he listen? I don't think so! He made us all leave when he's probablygoing to just..." She trailed off, talking so quiet that I didn't have a hope of hearing. She suddenly returned to an audible volume, seeming to remember more of what I had said. "Victoria's back?"

I pointed to myself, "Danger magnet, remember?"

Alice leaned back in the chair, trying to get comfortable. "Tell me everything."

I thought for a moment, and then I started to speak.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

The plane touched down in Seattle with a lurch. I pushed open the luggage door and jumped out even before the plane was completly stopped. Wouldn't the airport staff be in for an interesting surprise when going to get everyone's bags. The luggage door would be open, and there would be a dent that was shoulder-shaped where I pushed it open.

Also, someone's suitcase was pretty much ruined. I had to hold on to something to loosen my nerves. I was going to see Bella, and she was in the hospital because of me.

Yes, somehow, it became all my fault. Really, if I hadn't left in the beggining, she wouldn't have jumped off a cliff. I made her try to commit suicide! I started to run towards Forks, my thoughts a jumbled mess.

She had probably moved on, a nagging voice in my head said. True, she may of moved on. If she had, I would go back to my pathetic existence of beforehand. Except...except if she had moved onto that vile Mike Newton. Oh, how he disgusted me. Always thinking such retched things about Bella. Always picturing her in his mind, generally clad in inappropriate outfits. I shuddered at the thought.

Though, I did think-thought about Bella alot more than he did (it had better not be does). I also pictured her in my mind...but never on the same scale as that creep.

Oh my...I am comparing myself to Mike.

I could try to act all right with it if Bella a moved on to Mike. I could try, but I would almost positively fail desperately. Mike would simply disappear one day, such as so many other frail humans had in the past.

I started to laugh as images of me killing Mike appeared in my head. I looked back up and had to swerve to avoid hitting a tree.

I slowed down and then stopped when my phone rung.

"Hello Alice," I answered it.

"Eeeeehhh!!!" She screamed in my ear. Although it wasn't as loud as is could of been, it was still painful.

"I saw it Edward! You're coming home!" She must of meant Forks. Anywhere Bella was was home to me.

More important things came to mind. "Alice, how is she? Is she all right? It's all my fault and I pratically made he-" Alice cut me off.

"Oh, I'm not going to tell you how she is Edward," She giggled, like a high schooler keeping a secret. "If I tell you, you might not come."

Ok. So that either meant that Bella was perfectly fine...or that she was dea...No. I wouldn't think like that. Bella was just...in a coma or something. Wait. A coma isn't good. Crap.

"Alice! Tell me how Bella is now. Or, I swear, I'm going right back and not coming home." I tried to sound stern, but she knew me too well.

"You little lier, Edward. You and I both know far too well that whether I tell you or not you're still going to come. You love Bella far, far too much, to come all this way and not see her."

"Fine Alice, you caught me." I gave in. I _did _love Bella that much. And even if I told myself not to go see her, I wouldn't comply. My legs would move of there own accord to go see Bella. Our-well, at least my relationship with her was that strong.

"Edward, take a quick stop at Bella's will you? You should see her room. I'll see you when you get here." She hung up the phone.

Arggh. Alice unfuriated me. Perhaps because she knows me so well. Probably as well as I know myself.

I was nearing Forks. And Forks Hospital.

I listened to what Alice asked of me, for once. Bella must in pretty good condition for Alice to tell my not to rush straight to the hospital.

I was nearing Bella's house.

I ran in silence without any thoughts.

I climbed up the side of Bella's house and in an instance, I was in her room.

It was so different, but so the same. Everything was in the same place but little things were missing. There were no books lying around, and no CDs. No pictures on the wall. It was nothing like it had been last I was there. I went to the loose floorboard and pried it up. The pictures of us, the tickets to Jacksonville and her CD with her lullaby on it were all still lying exactly how I left them, five terrible monthes ago. A layer of dust from the uneventful monthes was the only difference.

I took every reminder of me from it's hiding spot, blew off the dust, and set everything on her bed.

I turned back to the window and paused.

The worst smell ever filled my nose.

Werewolf.

I couldn't do anything about it now. I had to go see Bella. I climbed out the window. and jumped down. As soon as I landed another figure shot down beside me. Jacob Black.

Jacob Black was a werewolf?

He had to be, he smelled like one of those disgusting creatures.

"What are you doing here, bloodsucker? How could you come here after what you did to Bella?" Jacob screamed at me. And then he lunged.

I dodged out of the way easily, and then had Jacob pinned to the tree next to Bella's window.

"Dog, you are breaking the treaty right now, do you not realise that?" I glared at him.

Jacob struggled a little less.

"Good. Now get back to La Push or I can kill you in coherencce with the treaty."

Jacob whipped around when I let him go and ran off into the forest with final words, "You don't deserve her, leech."

Oh, how did I know that I didn't deserve the angelic Bella. She is so perfect, and I am such a monster.

Once again, before I could comprehend my actions, I was off running again. I was standing in front of the hospital in no time flat.

I was standing in the underbush of a tree when I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Eeeeeeehhhhh!!!!! The lovebird's are going to be together again! Oh, I'm so excited!_

I half-smiled. At least Alice knew what was going on. I sure didn't.

A gust of wind blew my way, and Bella's beautiful freesia scent filled my nose.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I had explained everything that had happened after the Cullens had left, excluding the first week. I told her about the werewolfs, Laurent, and of course about Victoria. First she was mad, saying different things about _him,_ and then she abruptly stopped, and closed her eyes. She was having a vision. It was a good one. When she came back to reality she jumped up from her seat.

"So, Bella, do you want a coke?" She asked me. It was obviously an excuse to leave the room. I didn't feel like questioning her.

"Go ahead, Alice. Go do whatever it is that you need to do without me seeing."

She laughed her angelic laugh, kissed my forehead, and skipped out of the hostpital room.

Minutes later, she returned without my coke.

Alice was, all of a sudden, very happy. Which, for her, was not always a good sign. It was obvious how excited she was the second she stepped back into my room.

I hoped that she had good news for me, but the news might of been that Dr. Gerandy was going to let her give me a makeover right there in the hospital.

"Bella!" Alice danced over to me in the bed. I sat up more, stretching. The IV was taken out, after Alice left the room, because even Dr. Gerandy could see my obvious disdain for it. They had even let me put my own clothes on, instead of the annoying backless hospital gown. For that I was thankful. Alice continued, "Bella, you can go home." I sighed of relief, but Alice kept talking, "Tomorrow, they still aren't sure whether you have a concussion or not." She lowered her voice. "Stupid doctors. You didn't even hit your head when you jumped. How would you have a concussion?" Of course Alice would know how I fell.

She couldn't be that happy because I was leaving the hospital, could she? Unless she was planning on taking me shopping..."Alice, is that why you're so happy all of a sudden?" I asked her.

"Of course not Bella, it's much a bigger thing than you leaving the hospital." She must of seen the inquirery in my eyes, so she continued, "I'm not going to tell you what it is, Bella. Lets just say that...you're going to have a visitor soon."

A visitor? Alice was so secretive. Stupid Visions. So unfair.

"Who is it?" It was worth a try asking. Even though I knew how stubborn she could be.

"Nice try Bella." Dang it! It didn't even phase her.

Fine, I'll just change the subject. "So, Alice, how is everyone?"

"Well," She started, "Jasper and Carlisle are at Cornell. Carlisle is teaching part time and working nights in Ithaca. Jasper is studying philosophy."

"Emmett and Rosalie?" I was only curious about Emmett, because of Rosalie's obvious disdain for me, but it didn't hurt to find out about her too.

"They went on another honeymoon in Europe for a few monthes, but they're back now."

"And Esme?"

"She's restoring a seventeenth century house, a historical momnument."

"Let's not forget you, Alice. What have you been up to?"

She then told me what she had found out about herself. Her name was Mary Alice Brandon. She had a little sister named Cynthia. Cynthia's daughter, Alice's neice, is still alive in Biloxi. She said how she couldn't find out much else about her life, but she found her tombstone, and how the date of her admission to the asylum was the same as the date of her death.

That was everyone. Except...the person who I most wanted to find out about.

"Alice?" I asked cautiously, "What about...Ed-Edward?" I was barely able to choke out his name.

Alice stood up with a smile. "How about I let him tell you himself?" She sauntered out of the room. "See you soon Bella!"

Let him tell me himself? That would mean that he was coming! Edward was coming? Why?

If Alice left for him to come I couldn't do anything but wait. It had to be soon.

A silky voice floated into the room. "Bella Swan?" He must of been at the front desk.

I was going to see him again. Oh, how I wanted to just jump into his arms and grab his shirt and never let go. Just his voice reminded me why I had fallen in love with him. Why I was in love with him.

I took a deep breath, preparing, and then he, in all his beauty, stepped into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Is this version any better?

* * *

BPOV 

I took a deep breath, preparing, and then he, in all his beauty, stepped into the room.

"Edward?" I asked. It couldn't really be him, could it? And, why would he come back, anyways?

I stood up off the bed and went over to him.

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

Edward seemed incapable of speech. He just stood there, staring at me. His eyes roaming up and down me, still making me shiver, even though I still had no idea why he was here.

Then, he snapped out his reverie and hugged me. A real hug, that I was like the ones that he used to give me before he broke my heart. Ones filled with love and compassion.

It took me a moment to think of what to do. I figured that, as long as he acted like he wanted me, I wouldn't do anything to remind him that he didn't.

I hugged him back. And I felt to complete, so whole. As if he never left me. And I realised that as long as I lived, I would never want anything but him. Even if he didn't want me. I was that stuck to him.

I don't know how long we stood there, hugging each other, but it seemed too short. All too soon he let go of me and I had let go too.

Edward, never leaving my gaze, went to sit in the chair that Alice had only just vacated.

I stood, not moving, staring at his perfect figure.

Then my legs moved of there own accord and I threw myself in his stone lap.

For what seemed like hours, we just sat there, rememorizing each others faces. Edward broke the silence. The silence that, if broken, would make my life perhaps even better than life before he parted in the forest half a year ago.

"Oh, Bella." He was practically crying tearless sobs, "You can't know how happy I am that you're all right. I was so worried when Rosalie called me and told me that you were dead-"

"She did what?" I raised my voice.

His voice was wondering why I was so mad. "Well, when Alice saw the vision of you, she told Rosalie, and Rosalie called me." Something he said clicked in my head. Rosalie called him. Called? She wouldn't of had to call him unless he hadn't been home.

"Why did she call you? Why weren't you home Edward? What have you been doing, anyways, until you came here for only Alice knows why?"

He was wary in an instant. "I was...travelling." He must of been answering my second question.

"That's only a little bit vague, Edward," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Why are you making that face?"

"Because, what's the point of you being here if you aren't talking."

He sighed. "If I tell you, will you even believe me?"

"Maybe," I said after a second of thought, "If you tell me."

"I was actually...hunting."

I raised my eyebrows and he continued. "I wasn't...hunting for food, I was trying my hand at tracking. I'm not very good at it."

"Tracking what?" I asked, trying to keep him talking.

"Nothing of consequence."

"I don't understand."

He hesitated, "I-" He took an uneeded deep breath. "I owe you an apology. No, of course I owe you much more than that. But you have to know, that I had no idea. I thought it was safe for you here. So safe. I had no idea that Victoria-"-his lips curled back when he said her name-"would come back. I had no idea that she was so tied to James.

"Not that there's any excuse for what I left you to face. When I heard what you told Alice- what she saw herself- when I realized that you had to put your life in the hands of _werewolves,_ immature, volatile, the worst thing ouit there besides Victoria herself. Please know that I had no idea of this. I feel sick, sick to my core, even now, when I can see and feel you safe in my arms. I am the most miserable excuse for-"

"Stop," I interrupted him. I was now going to have to say the words that would most likely make him leave much sooner. Drawing all my monthes of practise of trying to be normal for Charlie, I kept my face smooth.

"Edward," I said. His name burned my throat a little on the way out. "This has to stop. You can't keep taking blame for the things that I do here. You can't let this..._guilt_...rule your life. Whatever you do, my number will always be up. So, next time, if I trip in front of a bus or something, you can't blame yourself. I know it's your nature that you shoulder the blame for everything but it's irrisponsible. Think of Esme and Carlisle and..."

I was totally losing it. I stopped to take a deep breath.

"Isabella Marie Swan," He whispered, "Do honestly think I came back because I felt _guilty_?"

I could feel the blank incomprehension on my face. "Didn't you?"

"Of course, Bella, but that isn't why I came here," His cool finger brushed against my lips, "Don't you remember anything I told you before?"

"I remember _everything_."

He shook his head, smiling a sad smile. "Bella, I can't live in without you. Not anymore."

"I am..." My head swam as I looked for the appropriate word. "Confused."

Edward stared deep into my eyes with his sincere, earnest gaze. "I'm a good liar Bella, I have to be."

I was nonplussed. "What?" I choked out.

"Let me finish! I'm a good liar, but for you to believe me so quickly." He winced. "That was...excrutiating."

I waited, frozen.

"When we were in the forest, when I was telling you goodbye, you weren't going to let go," He whispered, "I could see that in your eyes. That you really believed that I didn't want you. As if there was anyway that I could exist without needing _you_!"

"A clean break," I said ever so quietly.

"Exactly. But how could you let one word break your faith in me? After all the thousand times I've told that I loved you, how could you believe me so fast?"

I started to cry. The tears gushed miserably down my face.

"I knew it. I knew I was dreaming." I sobbed.

"You're impossible," he said, and he laughed once- a hard laugh, frutrated. "How can I put this to you so that you'll believe me. You're not asleep, ansd you're not dead. I'm here, and I love you. I _have_ always loved you, and I _will _always love you. I was thinking about you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the blackest kind of blasphemy."

I jumped off the chair and ran to the door.

"I don't believe you," I yelled, tears still falling down my face. "I _can't_ believe you."

He was in front of me in a flash. He grabbed my arms and held me up, staring into my tear streaked face.

"If you leave again, I'll die! I can't stay here, because, when you leave, I might as well go back to that cliff because of how miserable I'll be!" I yelled again. I _had_ lost it. I just kept screaming at him about how terrible I was the first week after he left. About how I'd might as well be dead if he left again.

I finally stopped screaming, and Edward's expression was so tortured. I had just told him that I was like a zombie when he was gone.

I collapsed into his waiting arms and cried even harder than before. I was letting it all out.

As he held my up he stroked my hair. Once I had calmed down more he spoke into my ear.

"I'm not leaving _ever_ again."

Somehow, at least for the moment, I believed him.

He pulled my chin up for me to kiss him.

"Kiss him, Bella. You know you want to." The voice came from in my head. It was Edward's. Strange. Why would Edward's voice be in my head, if he was with me?

"Wait," I said to Edward, turning my head away from his lips.

Hearing his voice in my head made me think of something. The first time I had heard it, in Port Angeles. I remembered my options about myself that night, I was fulfilling my wish, or I was insane. Then, I hadn't thought of a third option.

Now I did.

Option three: Edward loved me. The voice I heard in my head was basically caused by my subconscious still believing in him. He loves me the way I love him, forever. Our bond could never really be broken. All those monthes, when I was alone, or when I heard his voice, my subconcious still loved him. Good thing I got that figured out.

"Oh!"

"Bella?"

"Oh. Ok. I see"

Edward was confused. It was adorable.

I tried again. "Edward, I just had an epiphany."

"Oh." He was still lost.

"Edward, you love me," I marveled. I was now stating the obvious, but it was nice to hear out loud.

He smiled my favourite crooked smile, though he was still a little confused. "Truly, I do."

I turned back towards him. "Kiss me?" I asked.

"Well," he sighed, and then he smiled hugely, "That I'll do."

Edward kissed me then, and I couldn't not doubt my epiphany. He did love me. I could tell by how his hands encircled my waist. And he could probably tell that I felt the same way toward him by the was my hands grabbed his hair.

It was awesome.

When we broke apart, it was not by Edward's boundries, or by my need to breathe. It was by a quiet cough I somehow heard coming from the door.

Edward looked almost as shocked as I did. Apparently, I could dazzle him.

Standing at the door, looking very surprised, was Charlie.

**

* * *

A/N Sorry so much of the chapter is copied from New Moon. But who could write anything as good as the words in the original? Not me.**


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

Standing at the door, looking very suprised, was Charlie.

I immediatly let go of Edward and stepped in front of him.

"Bella?" Charlie asked, "What is _he_ doing here? And were you just..._kissing_ him?"

Charlie didn't sound angry, which was strange. He sounded...confused.

"I...I...I..." I couldn't make my mouth form any words.

I put my hand behind my back and Edward squeezed it reassuringly. That gave me a lot of confidence.

"Yes, Dad. I was kissing _Edward._" I put emphasis of Edward's name to remind Charlie that he did have one.

Now Charlie sounded mad.

"Why?" He managed to choke out.

My confidence evaporated. "Because I...um..."

Edward, from behind me, cut in. "Because I made the biggest mistake I have ever made when I left. Because I love Bella, and I couldn't live without her. And because, Sir, because I need Bella to forgive me for being an idiot. But," He glanced at me, love in his eyes, "If I understand correctly, she has."

Charlies face turned redand he raised his voice, glaring at me. "Bella? She wouldn't let you go back into her life just like that. You," He stabbed a finger at Edward, "Practially made her comatose for 3 monthes. You deserve to burn in hell for what you did to her! What you did to my little girl." Charlie's face was still red, but his eyes still filled up with tears with him remembering my first monthes without Edward.

I ignored Edward's gaze, knowing the dazzled, pain filled eyes that would meet me.

"Daddy!" I yelled back, "How could you say something like that,"

Really, my father, a police officer, telling someone to burn in hell. Lovely.

Charlie screamed back. "Well he deserves to! Bella, how can you be so naive? He's just going to stay again until he's bored with you! Then, he'll move on to someone even prettier than you."

First of all: My dad thinks I'm pretty! I love you daddy!

Second: How. Dare. He.

I was getting more mad by the second. I screame even louder than before. "Charlie! How can you say something like that? How can _you_ be so naive to think that Edward left like that? You don't even know why he left? Maybe he had. No. Choice. He didn't leave me because of some beautiful babe! You never thought that he left me _for_ me?"

Charlie was startled at the least from my last words.

"How would you know if he was off with some girl or not? He's only been back for a few days! And he comes waltzing back into your life as if he never left! So you just take him back, forgiving him at the drop of a hat. You both aren't very well con-" Charlie was no where near done talking, but I cut him off.

"Exactly Charlie. I took him back. Because that's what you do in real love. You give people second chances. But I guess I shouldn't be talking to you about this," I walked up beside him, away from Edward, "Because you have no idea what's going on between us, and how much I love him. No matter what."

I ran out the open door behind Charlie, and down the hall into the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N I am so sorry it took so long this write this chapter. And, again, I am so sorry it's so short. One more time, I am so sorry, because I am going on a vacation with my parents for two weeks (leaving tomorrow) to go to a cottage with no computer, so I can't update until I get back. I am so terribly sorry, because even I like reading the stories that I write (boy, I sounded so much like I loved myself there). SORRY!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I ran into a stall and shut the door. I proceeded to bang my head against it.

"Stupid, stupid,stupid." I muttered over and over.

"What's stupid?" A voice came from behind me, inside the stall.

I turned slowly around, screamed and hit the back of my head against the stall door. Hard.

"Ow," I murmered.

"Sorry," Edward said, as he put his cool hand on the back of my stinging head. It immediatly felt better.

"Thanks," I said.

"So, as I said, what's stupid?" Edward asked me.

"Oh, that. Well, me. And how Charlie's never going to forgive me, much less you."

Edward smiled. "We'll figure it out. Sometime."

"Together?" I asked.

He nodded, and then leaned in to kiss me again.

**THE END**

**A/N Yah! I'm done a story! Sorry if you think the ending is shabby, but I am so at a dead end for this story. :)**


End file.
